


He likes my butt, he loves my body

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Established Relationship, M/M, shua likes woozi's ass, top!joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Saying “I’m horny, will you have sex with me?” to his boyfriend was too difficult of a task for Jihoon.





	He likes my butt, he loves my body

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that [Joshua likes Woozi’s butt](https://twitter.com/voboseok/status/912170992172195841) because [Woozi’s cute](https://twitter.com/voboseok/status/912172021743853578).

The touch on his nape was a familiar one, always blessing him with a sense of calmness. Comfort. Instead, now Jihoon felt even more agitated.

“Tired?”

Seated on the sofa next to him, Joshua asked with his sweet, sweet voice.

“I’m fine.” Jihoon smiled and Joshua did too, though the latter seemed somehow doubtful.

“You’re lying.”

There was no chastise in his voice. It made Jihoon felt even guiltier.

Today was an unusual day. Normally Joshua’s presence would bring him peace, yet now Jihoon felt very bothered. The sight of Joshua’s long and beautiful neck, the slightest touch of his fingers on Jihoon’s skin, the soft “Jihoon” coming from his lips; everything put him under a spell, a binding one that made his whole body shivering in heat.

“If you’re not comfortable sharing it with me...” Joshua looked at him with so much sincerity that Jihoon felt he was about to burst. “...I hope you can at least talk about it with someone...”

There’s a bit of sadness in Joshua’s gaze, Jihoon noticed. He thought he understood why. It’s not a great feeling to see the person you cared so much for being reluctant to share their troubles with you. Jihoon had experienced it too when Joshua chose to whine about his problems to his best friend Jeonghan instead of him.

Jihoon didn’t want to make Joshua feel the same way, but he found it hard to open up. His brain kept giving the “STOP!!” signal every time his mouth was about to open and say, “I’m horny, will you have sex with me?”

It’s not supposed to be that hard since they’d done it a couple of times now. Plus, Joshua had shown in many ways how much he cared for Jihoon; even if he’s not in the mood he wouldn’t refuse Jihoon in a rude way. Yet somehow Jihoon felt so _embarrassed_.

Struggling with the dilemma, Jihoon scooted closer to Joshua and put his head on the latter’s shoulder. He wanted to convey that he’s not avoiding Joshua. For a while he said nothing while Joshua rubbed the side of his right arm.

Then finally, after a large gulp.

“You lied too...”

He could sense Joshua’s gaze at the top of his head and mustered all his strength to speak again.

“You said you like my butt...”                                                                      

Joshua’s hand stopped moving up and down Jihoon’s arm. For a second, Jihoon’s heart stopped.

“I do, Jihoon...” The way he said Jihoon’s name felt different from earlier and Jihoon shivered. His trembling got worse when Joshua whispered to the top of his head. “I love them, baby...”

Joshua liked Jihoon, both Jihoon himself _and_ his butt. It’s no secret to their friends, with how many times Joshua had proclaimed “Jihoon is cute”, not stopping even after Jihoon’s glares (Jihoon _hated_ the word _cute_ ) and their friends’ groans. Despite that Joshua rarely did anything about his butt beside the occasional playful pats. Joshua’s touches had been not-so-innocent during the act of sex but it’s not that they did it often. Their dates were mostly spent by eating and writing songs together, and Jihoon was content with that, really. It’s just that today was an exception. Now he just really, _really_ needed Joshua to desire his butt.

“You haven’t been...” The words got stuck in his throat and Jihoon let out a small whine of frustration. On top of his head, Joshua was laughing gently. Jihoon didn’t feel like he was mocked and instead reveled in Joshua’s beautiful laughter.

He was surprised when Joshua pulled away and removed himself from the sofa. Joshua stood up and got one hand holding Jihoon’s.

“Come on. I can’t touch your cute butt when you’re seated like that.” It’s strange how Joshua said those words with such an angelic smile and innocent tone.

Jihoon replied Joshua’s grip with his own and followed the latter to the bedroom. When they arrived in front of the bed, Joshua let go of their hands to start working on Jihoon’s T-shirt.

“I’ll—I’ll take them off.” Jihoon said after his shirt was removed from his body. Joshua nodded and removed his own clothes, letting Jihoon took off his pants along with his underwear. He knew it wasn’t possible for Joshua to miss the sight of his half hard-on but thankfully Joshua didn’t say anything about it. He was still embarrassed from initiating this.

“Can you get on all fours, please?”

The gentleness from Joshua’s voice and the mental image of their situation were mind-numbing. He couldn’t even feel his own knees on the sheets, or the air against his bare skin. Sensations came back to him when Joshua’s fingers landed on his bottom.

First they stroked, gently, slowly. It was one of the most frustrating moments Jihoon had ever felt in his life. As if confirming the flesh’s texture, they roamed every inch of the surface, not doing more than gentle stroke. Not even probing.

After what seemed like centuries, Joshua’s fingers finally started doing something else. They began to knead the round flesh, testing the pliancy. It felt _amazing_ and Jihoon was drowned in the pleasure. He didn’t even realize he was moaning at first and when he did, he no longer could spare the energy to getting embarrassed.

The first kiss from Joshua made Jihoon’s arms almost giving up on him. Somehow he managed to keep his head hovering from the bed, but after Joshua started _eating_ him, JIhoon was not sure he could hold on much longer. Joshua relentlessly sucked Jihoon’s flesh between his lips, moving from one spot to another as if trying to give Jihoon’s entire butt the same amount of attention. At times teeth would graze the skin, but just barely, far from giving any bite marks. Joshua was just being gentle, and Jihoon loved it. But Jihoon’s dick didn’t share the same sentiment.

“Shua... Come on...”

“Hmm?” The hum made Jihoon shivered. “I’m loving your butt right now...” he said as he continued to his previous action.

Jihoon nodded. He did it repeatedly even though Joshua probably couldn’t see it. It’s hard to do anything else when Joshua was devouring him like this. But Jihoon made the struggle to convey the words.

“F-fuck me...”

Joshua just hummed in reply and Jihoon was about to break down in frustration when he felt Joshua’s lips and fingers leaving his ass.

He waited, arms now folded so his head touched the sheets. Joshua’s touches already felt like memories from a distant past. He missed them. He yearned them.

Jihoon got what he wanted later when Joshua’s fingers came back to his skin. This time the fingers were wet, giving a cold sensation to Jihoon’s naked butt. One finger circled his rim and he gasped, surprised by the new feeling. When the finger pushed inside, others wrapped his cock. Joshua prepared him slow and thorough, moving the fingers in his hole and those holding his cock in a steady rhythm. He made sure to stretch Jihoon as wide as possible, but was careful to not hit his prostate. Jihoon had to force himself to not move his hips; he needed to last until the real deal.

When the fingers left him Jihoon was disappointed, but reminded himself that what’s better was coming. He straightened out his arms and waited in all fours until Joshua spoke to him from behind.

“Come here, Jihoon.”

Jihoon turned his neck and saw Joshua lying on his back, dick perfectly standing and wrapped in condom. He nodded before crawling back, lifting his body up when he reached Joshua. His back still facing Joshua, he reached for Joshua’s cock and guided it to his entrance. Joshua’s hands found his hips, giving Jihoon a sense of assurance. With that, Jihoon went down.

Their moans were dragged as slow as Jihoon took to bottom out. It was too much, too intense. Both the feeling of Joshua filling him and the harmony of their moans. He bottomed out with a groan and stayed still for a while. Joshua’s gentle stroke on his hips helped him relax, and gradually Jihoon found his strength to move again.

The gentle pace was no longer possible to keep. The desire for Joshua compelled him to move faster and faster, bouncing as if his legs were springs. Add the gaze boring to his back, Jihoon felt even more motivated. Motivation to give what Joshua liked: his ass jiggling and swallowing Joshua.

But eventually Jihoon’s body couldn’t take it. His legs were still strong enough, but this position made him had to neglect his own cock. And damn, it was _demanding_ to be touched. He held the urge yet his body betrayed him and tears fell.

It was then when Joshua’s hands gripped his hips and stopped him from moving. Slowly the hands brought his body closer to Joshua’s, his back pressed to Joshua’s chest. Joshua’s dick inched deeper inside him and he moaned loudly, only to be silenced when Joshua’s lips grazed his cheeks, gesturing him to crane his neck. Jihoon did so and Joshua captured him in a deep kiss.

They stayed like that, Jihoon in Joshua’s hold and they kissing deeply and slowly. After that Joshua lifted him up until they were separated, then put Jihoon back to all fours.

Jihoon felt Joshua closing on his back and then whispering to his ear. “Can you touch yourself?” Jihoon answered with a nod and Joshua’s body left his back.

Hands were back to his ass and his hole was once again penetrated. The thrusts were not too hard nor too fast that Jihoon managed to keep his position with only one hand while the other hand stroked his own length. Joshua’s hands played with his ass, as bad of a tease as Joshua’s dick. Jihoon soon found himself in a dilemma: to climax with Joshua’s slow and shallow thrusts and Jihoon touching himself, or letting go of his own dick in return for Joshua hitting his prostate hard.

Turned out that Jihoon didn’t have to make the decision since he found his own body trembling hard and the next second he was sprouting white stripes to the sheets. Joshua rode the orgasm with him and pulled out after Jihoon’s body went to a still.

Joshua’s lips were back to his ear. “Can I cum on your ass?” Jihoon managed a weak “yeah” to that. Still in all fours, he waited for Joshua to take off his condom and soon he heard the slapping sound and muffled grunts. Not long after came the hot wetness on his bare ass. Jihoon felt somewhat happier than when he reached his own climax earlier.

The moment of serene happiness didn’t last as he felt Joshua’s lips back on his ass. They kissed and sucked the flesh, making Jihoon moaning once again.

“G-gross...” Jihoon stuttered between his moans. Joshua only replied with a chuckle and continued to consume Jihoon’s ass along with his own cum.

Just when he felt like he might get aroused again, the lips stopped and he was pulled down to the bed. He was lying on his right side and his back was plastered to Joshua’s chest. Joshua’s lips found Jihoon’s but Jihoon refused to greet them.

“Ew—Shua, you just ate your own cum.”

Bright laughter accompanied Joshua’s reply. “It’s not that bad. You might want to try.”

The image of him putting his lips over Joshua’s dick immediately came into Jihoon’s mind. It was so embarrassing and he grunted to cover his embarrassment. Meanwhile Joshua laughed again.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Joshua after his laughter died down. “And you can tell me if you want anything. No need to hold back anymore.”

With those words whispered to his nape, Jihoon felt a surge of affection filling his chest. Urged by the feeling, he reached towards Joshua’s hand and linked their hands together.

“But you always do what I want...” He mentally cursed himself for sounding like he’s whining. Or like Soonyoung tried to act cute when he wanted to get Seungcheol to do something for him. Ew.

“What about you...”

To Jihoon’s words, Joshua hummed “me, huh...” and nuzzled his nose on Jihoon’s nape. It was all Joshua did for a while until he said, “Well, I was thinking... Seeing you earlier... How about nutella...” For a moment Jihoon doubted his ears.

“What?”

“Nutella. On your butt.” When Jihoon was too stunned to say anything back, Joshua continued as a matter-of-factly. “Your butt and nutella are two things I love to eat.”

The proposition was kind of hot but also embarrassing and ridiculous for Jihoon. He let himself laugh with completely flushed cheeks.

“I don’t have it so I gotta buy a jar tomorrow,” he said sheepishly. He’s glad he said that when Joshua replied with an “I love you” and a kiss to his nape.


End file.
